We Live On
by SuperMastour
Summary: When Ethelberd's son, the new Emperor, plans to kill off all the Earthmates, it is up with the members of said race to stop him, with a little help of course. However, the new Emperor has a trick up his sleeve, though... So do our heroes. Sequel to When Hope Fails.. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

We Live On

Chapter 1

_It was ten years since Raguna, Camus, Lukas, and Zavier had defeated the Great Sechs Emperor Ethelbert. Since that time, the town has had peace, it was all calm, however, many changes did shake its people. Leo, the beloved master of the forge, had passed away due to old age, Sharron had left the town for a grand journey across Norad. Cecilia had left to make herself a living, now being of working age, as did Nicholas, but the two did not leave together, both had parted ways before their departures. Wesley's daughter, Lara, had taken over the church due to her father's ailing health. Rosetta acquired her Jean's store after he had passed due to a disease. The Sainte-Coquille household left Kardia for better pastures up north in Norad, leaving Tabatha behind to work with Melody. Melody had her child, a beautiful little girl named Choria, which looked more like Melody than her father. Lynette, a former commander of the Sechs Empire, also had a son, Leona, who's father was Raguna, though he was illegitimate. _

_The Supreme Commander returned back not long after the battle to the Sechs Empire to announce the Emperor's death in battle and restore the monarchy. The Council of the Sechs finally crowned Norbert, Ethelbert's son, as emperor, but soon he had acquired a side darker than his father's. _

_He had released his secret police into the Empire to track down anyone who did not support his rule and kill them. Norbert then had a full take over of the Empire, shut down the Council, and renamed his new kingdom the Zzyzx Empire. _

_However, his most downright darkest thing happened not long after... He forced the Supreme Commander to tell him the truth on his father's death, and, of course, fearing his own demise, the Commander told Norbert on the Earthmate Raguna who had killed him. Upon hearing this, Norbert swore revenge on the Earthmates and ordered the secret police to kill any of those they could find, or at least suspect of being. This led to many deaths of innocent people, who were mistaken for the said race- that was, until the secret police developed a device that can sense the different energy signature given off by Earthmates. From there, Norbert had killed at least all the Earthmates in the empire, but he planned for something greater... For, not filled by this unnecessary genocide, he sent his secret police into other nations, who then continued to kill Earthmates there._

_For Norbert, the Plan to Eradicate the Earthmates did not end in his borders... The only borders it would end was at the borders of the world... He would not stop until all Earthmates were killed, that set little Leona in his target list... _

**00000000000**

"Leona!" a voice called the young Earthmate, "You're breakfast is done!"

The young kid woke out of bed, put on his clothes, and ran to the kitchen, were his mother, Lynette, was placing his plate on the table.

"Hello, sunshine!" Lynette said cheerfully as she saw him,

"Hello, mom!" Leona replied happily, "It smells good!" 

"It's pancakes!" Lynette told him, "Your favorite!"

"Oh really!? Thanks mom! You're the best!" Leona yelled as he quickly sat down, "Was this dad's favorite, too?" he asked.

"No..." Lynette said, "He liked eggs in the morning... In fact, that was the first meal I've ever made for him, or anyone for that matter... huh..." she gave a long sigh, then looked at Leona, "You know... you look a lot like him... though, you have my eyes.." she said and looked at his different colored irises.

"Do I really?" Leona asked, "Dr. Edward said that my eyes are special! They don't happen on many people!"

"They really don't... I guess it's just us two, huh, champ?" Lynette said,

"Yeah!" Leona cheered and then drank his juice.

"Oh! Didn't you say you would meet Choria at the park today at nine?" Lynette asked as she looked at the clock, "Because it's 8:45."

"Oh yeah! I have to go!" Leona said and placed on his hat, "Thanks mom! See ya!" he said and rushed out the door.

"No problem!" Lynette said, but the door had already shut, "Hope you have a good time!"

Thus, little Leona ran to the town, greeting the happy villagers that crossed his way, then made his way to the park, where Choria spotted him from the big tree in the center.

"Leona! Over here!" Choria called him,

"Choria!" Leona responded and ran towards her, "Hello! How are you?"

"Fine! Are you ready to play?" Choria said happily, "I was thinking of starting with a game of tag!"

"That's fine with me!" Leona said and then touched her shoulder, "You're it!"

"Hey!" Choria yelled and started chasing the young earthmate.

00000000000

"You called me? Edward?" Lynette said as she walked into the doctor's examination room,

"Why yes." Edward responded as he grabbed a nearby clipboard, "I called you here today to discuss something very important."

"Oh.. What could it be?" Lynette asked worriedly,

"I recently received a letter from Norad warning of a certain disease that strikes young children." Edward said, "I was wondering if your son had any strange symptoms?"

"Oh my..." Lynette mumbled, "Leona? No... He hasn't acted strange.."

"Alright." Edward said, "I was just wondering... However, doctors from Norad will be arriving to Kardia to give their own evaluation... Free of Charge of course... They are really worried about it spreading outside their borders. Yes, the letter said they should arrive before supper or late afternoon."

"I would be too.." Lynette said, "Now, is that all?"

"That should be all." Edward said as he looked through his papers, "Both you and your son already had your yearly checkups... So yes, that's it! Just look out for little Leona, alright?" he said,

"I will." Lynette responded and stood up to leave.

00000000000

"Wait..." Leona panted as he slowed to a halt, "Choria... I'm tired... Let's take a break.."

"Ok.." Choria said, too panting from all the running, "Let's rest under the tree, ok?"

"Alright." Leona said and the two walked over to the giant oak, whose shade protected them from the summer sun. "That's better..." he said in relief as he laid on the floor,

"Do you ever wonder what's up there, Leona?" Choria asked, pointing at the sky, "You know, beyond the clouds?" 

"Well, my mom told me my dad is up there." Leona responded, "That he's watching us proudly."

"Hey! My mom told me the same thing too!" Choria said, "She also said my dad and your dad were best friends!"

"Yeah.." Leona sighed, "I wish I could've known him..."

"What time is it?" Choria asked,

"It should be around two.." Leona informed, "Why?"

"Because I told my mom I would help her clean the baths." Choria responded, "Well.. I have to go. Bye Leona! I had a great time!"

"Me too! See ya!" Leona told her as she ran off, "Well, I guess its time to go home!" he said and too decided to leave.

00000000000

"Have a good time, Leona?" Lynette asked her son as she cooked lunch,

"I sure did!" Leona responded cheerfully,

"I'm glad..." Lynette said, "Now Leona, we have to go see Dr. Edward at around six, there's a bug going around and he's going to check you if you have it." 

"Oh mom!" Leona groaned, "I went to him last month! I don't want to go again!"

"It's for your own good, Leona!" Lynette grumbled, "Plus, if you go, I'll make my Roasted Yam for supper."

"Oh..." Leona mumbled, quite interested in the new deal, "Fine.." he groaned,

"That's what I thought." Lynette chuckled, "Now let's eat." she said and set her salmon dishes on the table...

**As you all know, this is a sequel of my other story, _When Hope Fails, _so read that first or else you will be really confused on this story! **

**I don't own Rune Factory, as you all know, because if so, I would make an anime on the double! **

**Seriously, Rune Factory needs an anime... Look at the intros and cutscenes! Come on! It is anime worthy!**


	2. A New Threat, A New Friend

We Live On

Chapter 2

"A New Threat, A New Friend"

"Are you ready to go, Leona?" Lynette asked, waiting for her child by the door,

"I'm coming!" Leona responded and ran to her, placing on a hat quickly,

"Alright, let's go!" Lynette told him and led him outside.

000000000

When Leona and Lynette arrived to the town, they saw all the other denizens standing outside Dr. Edward's clinic, waiting in line as some foreigners looked at them. Edward spotted them barely arriving and walked over to them.

"Hello!" he greeted, "The doctors from Norad have arrived! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Thank you." Lynette said, "But Edward, didn't you say the disease only affected children?"

"I did, yes." Edward responded, "But the doctors told me that they needed to check everybody just in case."

"Oh... Ok." Lynette said, "We should get in line then... Come on, Leona." she said and led her child to the back of the line, where Melody and Choria were standing.

"Hi, Leona!" Choria greeted, "This is great! We can talk while we wait!"

"Hello, Melody!" Lynette told her friend, "How was your day?"

"Oh... Really tiring.." Melody mumbled, "I had to scrub both baths today... Luckily Choria helped me out."

"That's nice." Lynette said and then looked down to Choria, "Good job on helping your mom."

"Thank you, Ms. Lynette!" Choria said, "I love cleaning the baths!"

"I'm sure you do." Lynette smiled, then looked back to Melody, "So glad these doctors came... I couldn't possibly imagine what I would do if I found out Leona had that disease!"

"I know." Melody said, "Once Dr. Edward told me, I knew we had to come! Baths can help a lot, but not with illnesses like that!"

"Next!" the doctor yelled, and the line move forward.

"Oh, hello!" Melody told the man, "I'm here for the-"

"Over there.." the man interrupted and pointed to where everyone was being checked,

"Ok.." Melody grumbled at the man's rudeness and walked off.

"That was very rude!" Lynette said as she walked up to him,

"Look lady, I don't care!" the man bluntly said, "Now if you're next, move it!"

"Why you!" Lynette yelled and clenched her fist up in the air,

"Lynette!" Wesley yelled, coming out of his checkup, "Please... Peace.." he mumbled,

"Alright.." Lynette grumbled and walked away, but not before giving the man one last mean glare.

000000000

"Next!" the doctor said as Melody and Lynette with their two children came up,

"My child is scared, doctor." Melody said, "Can you please check me first so she can see it's not bad?"

"Fine." the woman said and held up a device that looked like a PKE meter, except the case was made of wood and it had a more primitive meter. "You're fine." she mumbled,

"See? That's it." Melody told Choria, "Nothing bad, now you try it."

"Ok..." Choria mumbled quietly and walked up to the doctor, who once again used the device and scanned her.

"She's clear." the doctor said, and then turned to Lynette and Leona, "Are you next?" she asked.

"Yes." Lynette said, "But may I ask, how does that thing work?" she said, pointing at the meter device,

"The disease lingers around the victim in the air.." the doctor explained, "This device picks up if the virus is in the air."

"Oh.." Lynette mumbled, "Then go ahead." she said and stepped up,

"You're fine." the doctor said once she finished the scan,

"I guess I'm next.." Leona grumbled as he reluctantly came up,

"Oh?" the doctor mumbled in surprise as the meter went off as she scanned the young lad, "We got a live one!" she called out to her colleagues, which were a male and a female nurse.

"Oh no!" Lynette gasped in horror,

"Calm down, ma'am!" the male nurse said,

"Yes.." the doctor added, "We just need to take your little boy inside the clinic to give him some medicine!"

"Don't worry, Lynette!" Melody said, "You're the last ones... I'll stay out here and wait."

"Yes.." Lynette mumbled, "Come on Leona."

"Excuse me, ma'am." the female nurse said, "I'm afraid the child will have to go in alone, for safety reasons."

"What?" Lynette said in shock, "I'm his mother! I have to go!"

The doctor and the nurses traded glances, and then after multiple nods, turned back to Lynette,

"Alright.." the doctor said, "But you'll need the medicine too."

"Ok.." Lynette agreed, then followed the three inside.

"I'm sorry ma'am." the rude man from before came up, "You can't be standing out here, the virus might spread." 

"But I have to wait." Melody told him,

"It's a safety hazard." the man said,

"Alright..." Melody mumbled, "Come on, darling." she told her daughter and led her away.

"Excellent.." the man mumbled and walked inside the clinic.

000000000

"Huh?" Lynette said as the receptionist (the rude man) walked in, "What is he doing here?"

"Ma'am." the doctor said, then took off her coat, revealing a sword and sheath under it, "I'm afraid your son has to go." she said and unsheathed the blade.

"What!?" Lynette screamed,

"Mom!" Leona yelled as the doctor held him by the chest,

"He's definitely an Earthmate, alright." the male nurse, now revealed to be another warrior, said as he once again scanned Leona with the device,

"Norbert might finally promote us." the female nurse chuckled as she poured in some water into a cup, "This is our 10th Earthmate." she said and then placed a white pill into the water.

"What are you doing?!" Lynette yelled, "Why are you giving him the medicine!?"

"Medicine?!" the man said, "Ha! That's not medicine! It's poison!"

"You see.." the doctor spoke, "We were planning on killing the boy and then after you saw him, we would tell you he succumbed to the illness. It would be more believable since he would have no stab wounds or cuts... Alas, you're here... So I guess we have to kill you too."

"Open wide." the other woman told Leona as she neared the poisoned water to the lad's mouth,

"Why are you doing this!?" Lynette cried as she struggled to free herself from the receptionist's full nelson.

"Because he's an Earthmate." the man said, "And we have exclusive orders from Emperor Norbert to kill all the Earthmates we find."

"Shush!" the doctor scolded, "Are you really going to tell her our plan!?"

"We're going to kill her anyways, what's the big deal?" the receptionist told her,

"Please!" Lynette continued as the other woman got the cup on Leona's lips.

"No!" Leona said and desperately tried to turn his head away, "Get away! Mom!"

"Your mom can't help you now, brat!" the woman said,

"Speaking of your mom." the doctor said, "How is it that a regular person can give birth to an Earthmate?"

"I guess the father was an Earthmate." the woman responded, pausing her actions for a minute,

"And where is he? Miss, um.." the doctor asked,

"I'm Lynette.." Lynette told her, "I was once the Eastern Commander of the Sechs Empire when it was at its glory, not when some stupid oaf like Norbert was ruling! That idiot brought the empire down! He even changed its name! The name Sechs used to strike fear into the hearts of its enemies... Now Zzyzx? That's just a joke.." 

"Silence!" the man yelled and smacked Lynette across the face, "How dare you speak about Norbert the Great that way!?"

"I've heard of you.." the doctor said, "You're the one that betrayed the Sechs Empire and made Ethelbert die... She's a traitor!" she yelled and too smacked her across the face.

"Hey!" the other woman said, "Shush! I'm trying to kill the kid here!"

"Then do it!" the doctor scolded her,

"Mom..." Leona cried as the glass got ever closer, "Please help me..."

"Leona..." Lynette cried as well, "Leave him alone! Please! Take me instead! I beg of you, don't kill my son!" she wept bitterly.

"We're going to kill both of you anyways!" the receptionist said, "What's the point!?"

"This is the point!" a voice yelled, and out of nowhere, a spear struck the receptionist on the back.

"What... Happened..?" the receptionist gasped and fell dead.

Coming in from the door, the wielder of the spear, a red haired youth with a blue and white bandanna, stepped in.

"Get him!" the man yelled and charged with his dagger,

"Oh yeah!?" the mysterious youth said, pulled out his shortsword, and struck the man across the belly, killing him.

"Kill the kid!" the doctor yelled and charged towards the youth,

"Not on my watch!" Lynette said, and grabbing the other man's sword, struck the false doctor in the chest.

"No..." the doctor said as the sword left her chest, then she collapsed.

"Don't come near, or the kid gets it!" the last woman said, holding Leona by the neck and having the glass of poison in drinking position.

"Hmph." the youth grunted, then, grabbing his spear, threw it, hitting the last woman precisely on the throat.

"Hackggg.." the woman gargled and quickly died.

0000000000

"Leona!" Lynette cried as she ran to hug her child, "I'm sorry Leona!"

"I'm ok, mom." Leona told her, "Please don't cry."

"I almost lost you.." she continued, then turned back to the youth, "Sir... Thank You!" she ran and hugged him too, "How can we ever repay you!?"

"No need to repay me.." the youth responded, "Really... No need. I know what you're feeling."

"You do?" Lynette asked,

"Yes.." the youth said, "Because I too am being hunted down." he mumbled, "I am an Earthmate as well.."

"You are?" Lynette said, "Do you know why they are doing this?!"

"Not really." the youth told her, "I barely found out myself when I was visiting a friend's friend by the Norad-Sechs border.. They tried to kill me there, but I escaped. Thankfully, however, this has not reached my hometown of Alvarna, since we are farther north from the Sechs, or should I say, the Zzyzx."

"Alvarna?" Lynette said, "That's were Cecilia went."

"Yes.." the youth told her, "I came to Kardia wanting to meet her father, but I heard some ruckus in here, looked through the window and saw you needed help... Guess I came in the nick of time, eh?"

"Yes." Lynette chuckled, "Excuse me... But what is your name?"

"Kyle, ma'am." the youth answered, "Kyle of Alvarna."

"Thank you, Kyle." Lynette said and gave him one last hug, "You look tired, please rest with us."

"Alright." Kyle said, "Don't mind if I do."

0000000000

"That was a wonderful supper, Miss..." Kyle stalled,

"It's Lynette." Lynette answered,

"Yes.. Lynette, that's a nice name." Kyle mumbled,

"Thanks." Lynette told him, "But aren't I a little too old for you to be flirting with me." she laughed,

"No! No!" Kyle said, "I wasn't flirting, honest! I'm married!" he said,

"You are?" Lynette asked,

"Yes.. My wife is back in Alvarna." Kyled responded, "Mana is her name, a beautiful girl... Her father though.." he groaned and rubbed his temples.

"In laws?" Lynette chuckled,

"You dealt with them too?" Kyle asked,

"Not really." Lynette mumbled,

"But don't you have a husband, I mean, the kid is here.." Kyle said, then gasped, "Oh no.. Did he die?"

"Yes.." Lynette said with a bit of sorrow, "But he wasn't my husband... Just a man I loved... We would have married though.. If he had not.. you know."

"I understand." Kyle said, "So what's the kid's name?"

"Leona." Lynette responded, "He's a great boy... Takes on after his father... Raguna was his name... an amazing man... He only takes the eyes from me." she chuckled.

"Odd..." Kyle mumbled as he looked at Leona, who was asleep on the double bed, "It's like I've seen him before..."

"Excuse me?" Lynette asked, not quite understanding him,

"Nothing." Kyle dismissed the thought, "Well.. I should really be hitting the hay.. I really have to get back on the trail tomorrow, Mana must miss me." 

"Your sleeping bag is just over there." Lynette said, "You can sleep by the forge to stay warm. But turn it on first, I haven't used it since I moved in."

"Alright.." Kyle said and stood up, then walked off towards the other part of the house.

Lynette stayed however and glanced at Leona, then looked down and gave a grievous look...

**Hope you enjoy... If you do not get this.. Please read "When Hope Fails" first! Have a great day, guys!**


	3. The Decision

We Live On

Chapter 3

"The Decision"

"Are you ready to go, Leona?" Lynette asked as she stuffed some clothing into a briefcase,

"Mom... Do we really have to go?" Leona cried, "I love it here." 

"It's not safe here anymore, Leona!" Lynette told him, "Those people right there will always try to come and kill you... As long as we're close to the Sechs border, we'll never be in peace!"

"Hello?" Kyle said as he looked at all the commotion, "What's this?"

"We're leaving with you, Kyle." Lynette responded,

"What!?" Kyle said in shock, "Why!?"

"It's not safe for Leona anymore! Those people will try to kill him as long as we're near the border!" Lynette answered, "Plus, you said Alvarna was nice and peaceful and further north!"

"But I only have one horse!" Kyle groaned, "I wasn't planning on a group of three!"

"You are now." Lynette bluntly retorted and turned to Leona, "Come on, Leona, we have to say goodbye to everyone."

"But mom.." Leona groaned,

"Leona! No buts!" Lynette sternly said and took him by the arm, then led him out of the house.

000000000

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Melody screamed, "Lynette, you can't go!"

"I have to, Melody." Lynette responded, "I have to protect Leona."

"From what!?" Melody asked,

"There are people trying to kill him!" Lynette answered,

"Who!?" Melody yelled,

"People from the Zzyzx Empire! They want to kill him because he's an Earthmate!" Lynette told her, "I'm sorry, Melody, but we are really in a hurry.. Please tell everyone we left."

"But Lynette... Are you seriously not going to reconsider!?" Melody said,

"I stayed up all night thinking about this!" Lynette yelled, "I have made my decision!"

"Alright.." Melody calmed down, "If that's what you want..."

000000000

"You're leaving?" Choria said sadly as she and Leona took their last stroll in the park,

"Yeah.." Leona told her, "But mom said we'll be back."

"You will?" Choria asked,

"Yeah." Leona responded,

"Promise?" Choria mumbled,

"I promise.." Leona told her and crossed his heart, then he pulled out an emerald brooch, "And with this I'll show it." he said and passed the said item to her.

"Oh.. Leona!" Choria gasped, then gave him a hug, "It's so pretty!"

"Thank you.." Leona said and blushed, then turned to see his mom by the park exit, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Leona.." Choria said, "Remember your promise!"

"I will!" Leona said as he reluctantly ran off.

0000000000

"Where did you get that brooch?" Lynette asked as they reached the farm,

"Some strange man with a thing on his arm gave it to me." Leona responded, "He said to give it to Choria as a sign of a promise."

"What?" Lynette asked, completely confused, only for Kyle to interrupt.

"How much money do you have?" he bluntly asked,

"Why?" Lynette answered,

"You owe me 1600 gold and a new horse." Kyle said and pointed at the wagon and buffamoo in front of the house.

"So you planned?" Lynette chuckled, "I'll pay you when we arrive to Alvarna."

"Did you say your last farewells?" Kyle asked,

"We sure did." Lynette responded.

"Then let's go!" Kyle cheered and got on the drivers seat in front, Lynette and Leona loaded up and took the back.

Kyle grabbed the harness and struck the buffamoo with a whip, which made it go. As the wagon went off, Lynette and Leona both waved farewell to the small town of Kardia.

000000000000

"Have you heard of Trampoli?" Kyle asked, trying to take the boredom out of the long trip,

"Not really." Leona responded, for Lynette was asleep,

"I heard it's a beautiful place, they even say it has a giant flying whale in the sky." Kyle said, "But I thinks that's a load of baloney."

"I think so too." Leona said, "Whales can't fly!"

"They sure can't!" Kyle chuckled,

"Is it true that you're an Earthmate?" Leona asked him,

"Yep.. Just like you, buddy." Kyle said, "And your dad! Say, does your mom ever talk about him much."

"Sometimes." Leona responded, "She says he was great man and that he gave his life for what he loved, like her."

"Do you have any friends?" Kyle continued his questionnaire, "I didn't see any other kids in that town.. That's a shame... Alvarna has a lot of kids, in fact, I'm trying to build a school for all of them, I'm pretty sure you would like that now that you're coming!"

"That seems great!" Leona said, "And I do have a friend, her name is Choria, her mother runs the bath house! Her dad and my dad used to be great friends! We go to the church together because Sister Lara gives us classes! Say, Mr. Kyle?" he asked,

"Yes?" Kyle said,

"What does 'illegitimate' mean?" Leona asked, somewhat having trouble pronouncing illegitimate.

"Um.." Kyle mumbled awkwardly, "I don't know.." he lied, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because my mom and Dr. Edward were talking about me once and that word came up." Leona responded, "Does it mean I'm special?"

"Yeah.." Kyle said unsurely, "Yes it does!"

"Thanks, Mr. Kyle!" Leona cheered and started to whistle to pass the time...


	4. Oddity

We Live On

Chapter 4

"Oddity"

**00(Two days after departure...)00**

"How long until we reach Alvarna?" Lynette asked, seeing the sky was starting to turn dark,

"Let's see.." Kyle mumbled as he looked at his map, "Another 5 days, tops."

"Mom.. I'm tired.." Leona groaned as he laid on the wagon floor, "Can we stop?" 

"Sure we can." Lynette said and turned to Kyle,

"Alright." Kyle responded and stopped the buffamoo, "This seems like a good place to rest already." he said, looking around them.

"Well.." Lynette yawned and pulled up her blanket, "Good night."

"Good night." Kyle said as proceeded to sleep sitting down, covered in his own blanket.

0000000

In the dead of night, a shadowy figure lurked near the wagon, and after circling around many times, finally climbed up on its side and looked in, though it had some diffuclty because its arm was in a brace. Then, seeing Leona and Lynette asleep, continued as subtly as it could to only slide Leona next to his mother, who was on the far left, using a pole, and took off. It took nothing of personal belongings, and as mysteriously as it came, it disappeared.

However, a few moments later, on top of the large cliff which the wagon was under, a group of buffalos were grazing peacefully, until a wolf came up and started a stampede, which caused a rockslide.

A giant rock fell from the cliff and crashed onto the wagon's right side, only breaking it, but not hurting Lynette or Leona, who only woke up frightened from the strike.

"What the!?" Lynette yelled and held Leona close,

"Are you all alright!?" Kyle said as he looked back,

"Yes." Lynette responded, "That was a close one, eh, Leona?"

"It sure was!" Leona said, panting from the fright.

"Well... The wagon is a wreck." Kyle grumbled, "Now it will take us weeks to reach Alvarana!"

"Wait! What's that!?" Lynette said as a bright green circle appeared on the ground not too far from them.

"I don't know.. Let's go check it out." Kyle said as he hopped off the wagon, then ran to where the circle was. Leona and Lynette followed close behind,

"What is it?" Leona asked as he walked closer and closer, until, when he finally stepped inside, was warped away.

"Leona!" Lynette yelled in horror and jumped in to follow, she too was wisked away.

"What the!?" Kyle said, "What is... Who?! Ergh.. I better go get them." he grumbled and reluctantly stepped in and was warped off.

A shadowy figure came out from behind a rock and closed the circle...

0000000000

"Where are we?" Lynette grumbled as she regained her motor skills,

"Oh my..." Kyle gasped as he looked at the eerily familiar landscape, "This can't be... This is the Cherry blossom Park in Alvarna!" he yelled as he looked at the iconic tree behind them, "But... How!?" he growled.

"That must have been a portal." Lynette said, "But who placed it?"

"Someone who needed us here." Kyle said ominously,

"Mom.." Leona groaned, "I'm still tired."

"Right." Lynette said, "But we don't have our stuff.."

"Forget about that!" Kyle blurted, "We can go to my house, since this is Alvarna! Since we magically came here!" he started to mad rant, "It's like someone is behind this!" he continued to yell for the rest of the way.

0000000000000

They reached Kyle's house, at which the owner quietly took out his keys and turned the lock, then slowly opened the door, only to find his wife sleeping in the living room loveseat.

"Shh..." Kyle told his two visitors and tiptoed inside the house, followed then by Lynette and Leona,

"Mmh.." Mana grunted and shuffled,

"The beds are just up there." Kyle whispered and pointed at his stairs, "I'll sleep down here."

"Are you sure?" Lynette asked,

"Yes.. Now go." Kyle told them, and up they went quietly, that was, until Leona tripped on the steps and created a large ruckus.

"Who's there!?" Mana yelled as she instantly woke up and took out a shortsword,

"Mana! Mana!" Kyle yelled, "It's just me!"

"Kyle?" Mana mumbled, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Kyle responded, "I'm back!"

"Oh, Kyle!" Mana said happily and ran to hug him.

"Mana... Can't... Breath..." Kyle gasped during the embrace,

"I missed you so much!" Mana cried, then gave him a fury of kisses,

"I did too." Kyle chuckled, then turned to Lynette and Leona, "Mana, these are some friends of mine, do you mind if they stay a while here?"

"Who are they?" Mana asked suspiciously,

"Just some friends." Kyle plainly responded,

"Uh huh.." Mana grumbled, "Some "friends"... Are you sure it isn't a lover?!" she yelled,

"What!?" both Kyle and Lynette yelled in shock, Leona merely chuckled,

"Yeah! Uh huh." Mana said, "Going after other women! And having children too!?" she went ballistic and the sight of Leona, "Why, Kyle!?"

"It's not what you think, Mana!" Kyle yelled, "She needs our help! Her child is in great danger!" 

"Are you sure it isn't yours!?" Mana spat, "He sure takes a lot after you!"

"No he doesn't!" Kyle said and looked at Leona, "He's got brown hair and multicolored eyes!"

"He's mine!" Lynette yelled, "Leona is my child! Kyle and I are just friends! Plus... He's not my type." she said,

"Gee.." Kyle grunted,

"And what danger is the kid in, huh?!" Mana interrogated, "Is it custody rights!?"

"They're trying to kill him!" Lynette yelled at her, "Some assassins from the Zzyzx are out to kill him! And not only him, but all Earthmates, counting Kyle!"

"What?" Mana gasped, then turned to Kyle, "Kyle? Is this true?"

"Yes.." Kyle mumbled, "I just didn't want to tell you they came after me cause I thought you'd get too upset."

"I understand.." Mana said and finally calmed down, "And yes.. your friends can stay..."

"Thank you, Mana." Lynette told her, "But we won't stay here forever, we'll look for our own home by tomorrow. Come on Leona, you look tired, let's go to bed."

"Alright, mom." Leona said and followed his mother upstairs.

Only Kyle and Mana remained, and the two gazed at each other for a long time,

"Who came after you?" Mana finally broke the silence,

"They call them... Eradentors." Kyle answered, "They're a secret police from the Zzyzx Empire, used by Norbert to control his people in silence, or so I've heard from spies."

"But why do they want to kill the Earthmates?" Mana asked worriedly,

"That I do not know.." Kyle said, "But thank heavens they haven't arrived here... Have you been to the doctor yet?" he asked,

"Yes.." Mana mumbled, "The tests came back positive.." she said and a smile lit up her face,

"Girl or Boy?" Kyle asked, he too was happy,

"Girl.." Mana told him, "Aren't you happy?"

"I certainly am..." Kyle smiled, "Now let's get some rest... I'm exhausted..." he said,

and laid down on his sofa to sleep. Mana went to her loveseat and after much thought, too went off to slumber...

**0000000000000**

"It's like someone is helping you, Leona." Lynette mumbled as she stroked her sleeping child's hair, "But who? And why?"

"Rise and shine!" Mana called out to the two, "Breakfast is ready!" 

"I'll be there in a minute, Mana!" Lynette responded, then turned back to Leona, who was waking up, "It's breakfast time, Leona.." she told him, "Come on."

"Oh mom.." Leona groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Five more minutes, please?" he pleaded,

"Come on Leona." Lynette grumbled, "These people prepared a nice meal for us out of kindness!"

"Alright.." Leona grumbled, "I'm going."

"That's better." Lynette chuckled and gave a smile, then patted her son on the head.

0000000000

"So.." Mana spoke, "Tell me a little about yourself, Lynette."

"Well." Lynette responded as she shuffled around some strawberries on her plate, "I'm from the Sechs Empire, but I moved to Kardia about... Ten years ago? Give or take... I had Leona... Had a little job as a treasure hunter, you know, just to keep the food on the table."

"That's nice.." Mana said, "So, are you married?"

"No..." Lynette responded,

"Oh.." Mana's voice changed, "Did your husband die?"

"No.." Lynette repeated, "I was never married."

"But Leon-" Mana stopped, "Oh..." she said in realization,

"Yep..." Lynette sighed and then ate some of her food.

"Well..." Mana said, trying to drive away from the previous conversation, "I'm sure Leona will like it here, there's two kids about his age that live here!"

"Oh really?" Lynette said, then turned to Leona, "You hear that? You can make some friends!"

"Really?" Leona asked, "Where are they?" 

"Oh.. They're probably still asleep right now." Mana told him, "But they're usually at the park by 9."

"Mom, can I go meet them?" Leona asked excitedly, "Come on, mom! Please?!" 

"I don't see why not." Lynette chuckled, "Sure you can."

"Gee, thanks!" Leona cheered and nearly jumped off his chair.

"Their names are Cammy and Roy." Mana informed him, "They're really nice kids!" 

"I can't wait to meet them!" Leona said excitedly and kept staring at the clock incessantly.

0000000000

"9 o' clock!" Leona said as he stood in the town's park, looking at his watch, "They should be her-"

"Hey little boy!" a voice called out to him,

"Huh!?" Leona turned around in fright, only to see a scantily clad young woman standing there.

"I'm Alicia." the girl said, "You want me to read your fortune?" 

"Uh..." Leona mumbled, "My mom told me not to talk to strangers.."

"Oh.." Alicia said, "Well, I'm Alicia, what's your name?"

"Leona." Leona responded,

"Now we know each other's names!" Alicia laughed, "We're no longer strangers!"

Leona remained confused at her trickery, "Ok...?" he mumbled,

"So, you want me to read your fortune or not?" Alicia asked and held out a small crystal ball.

"Um..." Leona stammered,

"Come on! You know you want too!" Alicia pressured him,

"Uh-Umm..." Leona continued,

"It will be- Hey!" Alicia yelled as another person tapped her in the shoulder, it was a young man, which immediately caught the fortune teller's eye. "What is it, handsome?" she asked, enamored by his appearance.

"Leave the boy alone." the man simply responded, and since he was so tall and wearing a large hat and a trench coat, Leona could not catch a good look of him, "Can't you see he's too young?" he continued,

"Well, excuse me!" Alicia scoffed, "Who are you to interrupt my business?!"

Leona decided not to be in the following argument and secretly stepped away, only to walk straight into Cammy and Roy, who were very surprised to see him.

"Hello!" Cammy greeted, "Who are you?"

"I'm Leona." Leona responded, "I barely came here... Are you Cammy?"

"The one and only!" Cammy chuckled, "This is my frie-"

"Roy." Leona interrupted, surprising the two of them,

"You know my name?" Roy asked, "Oh... I guess Mana must have told you!"

"Yep." Leona said, "I'm 10, how old are you two?"

"7" the two responded,

"But we can still be friends, right?" Cammy asked after hearing the difference,

"Sure." Leona smiled, "Are there any other kids here?"

"Nope!" Roy said, "Just us two! Though..." he lowered his voice, "My mom said that Mrs. Rosalind from the big mansion over there is going to have twins."

"Really?" Leona asked, quite surprised,

"Yeah!" Cammy giggled, "But don't tell anyone! It's a secret!"

"Oh- Ok!" Leona laughed, "So.. What do you guys do here?"

"You know.." Roy responded, "We just play! We run around the fountain, play hide and seek, tag! Even mess with Alicia if we have the chance!"

"Alicia.." Leona said and looked back at the fortune teller, who was still arguing with the young man, though it seemed to be a one side fight now, the man seemed in happier mood and did not responded to the yells.

"You met her just a while back!" Cammy said, "Did you let her read your fortune?"

"No." Leona responded, "That man started arguing with her before I made up my mind. Though I don't think I'm going back to see her... She's too pushy!" he cringed.

"Yea.. Alicia can be that way." Roy chuckled, "Hey, now that we have nothing to do, why don't we play a game?!" he asked,

"Yeah!" the other two responded and ran off to the spring to play.

0000000000

"What exactly are you looking for, Ms. Lynette?" Byron asked the young woman,

"A nice piece of land to build a small house." Lynette responded, "Nothing too fancy."

"Hm.." Byron said as he shuffled through paperwork, "Oh my... I seem to have everything in a clutter!" he grumbled as he mowed through papers, "Please do excuse me, Ms. Lynette, but I may have to give you your options by evening... This is just a mess!"

"Oh..." Lynette mumbled, "That's ok, I'll come back later." she said and started to leave,

"You know." Byron said before she left, "This is really odd... I have all my papers organized, what made this bunch so different!? I hope it wasn't Barrett... Oh, heaven forgive him." he sighed and continued moving papers around.

0000000000

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the same young man from the park called out Lynette as she was going back to Kyle's house,

"Yes?" Lynette asked as she turned to face him, however, she could not see his face very well since he was wearing a Zorro-like mask,

"I was just wondering, where did you get that coat?" the young man asked, "It looks a lot different from what they sell here."

"Oh." Lynette mumbled, "Well, this is from the Sechs Empire.. I had it imported before.. You know, the new emperor took over." she explained, "Do you like it?"

"It looks great!" the man said, "It looks like something my mom would wear!"

"Oh..." Lynette grumbled,

"I'm sorry!" the man stammered, "I didn't mean that insultingly! But please, may I see what it's made of?"

"Why?" Lynette asked, somewhat suspicious,

"I'm a traveling clothes merchant and I'm looking for new styles and designs." the man said, opened his trenchcoat and pulled out a brochure, but Lynette caught a glimpse of something golden inside.

"Oh.. I see." Lynette said as she looked at the brochure, "If that's the case... Of course."

The man looked at the coat, and then slid his finger over it, "It's pure cotton." he gave his conclusion, "Incredible!"

"Are you done?" Lynette asked, by now a little pestered,

"I sure am!" the man chuckled, "Thank you, Lynette!" he said and ran off.

"Wait, what?!" Lynette said in realization, "How did he know my name?!"

0000000000

"Is something wrong? Lynette?" Mana asked, seeing the worried expression on her face as she walked inside the house with Leona,

"Mana." Lynette mumbled, "I think there's someone here that been tracking us!"

"What?!" Mana said in shock, "Who?!"

"I don't know!" Lynette said, "But he's been talking to both us and Leona! He knew my name without me even telling him!" she yelled,

"Do you think it's the Eradentors?" Mana asked Kyle, who was standing nearby,

"I don't know.." Kyle grumbled, "I have to see him for myself."

"The who?" Lynette asked, hearing the new word pop up.

"Eradentors." Kyle repeared, "They're secret police from the Zzyzx Empire. They're the ones that are killing all the Earthmates." he explained, "Let's just hope the mystery man isn't one of them..."


	5. The Mad Emperor

We Live On

Chapter 5

"The Mad Emperor"

**00(Far away, in the Zexia, the capital of the Zzyzx Empire)00**

"We almost have him!" a warrior on a horse yelled as he and his group of two chased down another horserider down the busy streets of Zexia,

"Get back here!" his partner said,

"I don't think so!" the fugitive, a blonde youth, yelled,

"Stop him!" the other member of the chase party yelled to the guards at the drawbridge, who instantly ran to the control room.

"Oh crud." the blonde said as the the drawbridge started to rise, "I have to go fast!" he yelled and kicked his horse, which gave him a boost of speed, just enough to make the jump over the moat from the angled bridge.

His pursuers, however, were not so lucky, and stopped in their tracks for the bridge now shut them out.

"Drats!" the leader yelled, "Lower it already!" he told the guards, who got right back to lowering the bridge,

"It's too late." the other said, "He's probably gone by now.."

After the bridge finally lowered, the fugitive was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to report this to Emperor Norbert." one of the members said,

"That's what I feared.." the leader grumbled and reluctantly led his party onward.

0000000000

"And they said Kratos was the greatest of heroes." Norbert told one of his concubines as he held a glass of wine, "I said, nu uh sister.. It's obviously me." he said, and in his drunkenness pointed at a portrait of the first Emperor of the Sechs.

"Emperor!" one of the guards alerted, "The prison guards of the Northern Tower are here to see you!"

"Bring them in!" Norbert said, somewhat showing sobriety as the three men from before came in and bowed. "Rise." he told them, "What is the matter?"

"Great Emperor." the leader spoke, "The drasted half-monster half-human brat has escaped the dungeon!" he said, "We don't know how, but we found his cell unlocked and later we saw him leave by horseback!"

"Did he leave the city?" Norbert asked,

"Yes... My lord." the leader responded and braced for the worst,

"You know what that means.." Norbert started to chuckle, "Guards! Take these losers down to the vault and have a hangman with them by noon."

"Emperor, please!" the men pleaded,

"What good are men that can't even do their jobs?" Norbert said, and then gave the signal so that the guards took them away.

00000000000

"You needed me, my lord?" the Supreme Commander asked as he bowed before Norbert,

"Yes.." Norbert said, now somewhat sober, "Why do you keep appointing idiots to take care of maximum prisoners? Enemies to the state?"

"The men I placed over the lad were very capable sir." the Supreme Commander muttered, "Even I don't know how he got out. It would take someone who knew the prison from the inside to unlock the door from the outside.. For it was found that way."

"So.. A traitor to the state?" Norbert grumbled as he tightened the grip on his scepter,

"It may seem so.." the Commander said, "But we have all been very faithful to you! Please consider that maybe a spy from Sharance came and freed the prisoner?" he pleaded, trying to save lives.

"Well, until then." Norbert said, "Bring every guard from the Northern Tower so they can be interrogated."

"But si-"

"Do it!" Norbert yelled,

"As you wish.." the Supreme Commander grumbled and walked off.

0000000000

"What are we going to do?" a military official asked the supreme commander, "Norbert is going to ruin the Sechs Empire with the way he's acting!"

"At ease, Western Commander." the Supreme Commander told her, "If you speak too loud his secret police might hear... He has them swarming the castle like ranks of plaguing termites!"

"But what are we going to do?" another asked, "I can't bring the Northern Armies to the capital, they're fighting the rebels!"

"I can try to get the Southern Armies up here.." the Southern Commander said, "But if we do that, what next?"

"We have to think of the people." the last one, the new Eastern Commander, said, "What kind of governing system would we have? Will we keep the monarchy?"

"Yes." the Supreme Commander said, "It is the best form... But finding the right person, that's the problem... Even if they are kind at first, power can corrupt even the purest of hearts."

"True." the Western Commander said, "Are there anymore of Ethelbert's kin?"

"I believe so." the Supreme Commander mumbled, "But what are we to do with Norbert once we depose of him?"

"I say we lock him up." the Northern Commander suggested, "Killing him will only anger the successor, if he is of kin with Ethelbert, that is."

"I agree." the Southern Commander said, "Locking him up will be the best... He has to pay for his crimes against humanity."

"We shall try to bring those of the South and the West then.." the Supreme commander announced, "You will tell me on your decision with the east?" he asked the Eastern Commander,

"Yes." he responded, "I shall have your answer tomorrow."

"I wish I could help." the Northern Commander mumbled, "But someone has to keep the Sechs safe from the other powers while we're in this- Civil war."

"It sounds so wrong when you put it that way." the Western Commander mumbled,

"But it is true.." the Supreme Commander laughed, "The Invincibles are faithful to their emperor, they will fight us to the death, as well as the Eradentors. Huh.." he sighed, "Norbert... why?"

"Is there a problem?" the Southern Commander asked,

"Yes." the Supreme yelled, "Solobert the First had a dream that was the Sechs... This was not it!" he yelled, "Norbert ruined what his father worked so hard to build up from the Secho-Noradian War!"

"Calm down." the Western Commander told him, "All Empires have their good emperors and their bad ones."

"Norbert is not only bad." the Southern said, "He's Terrible! Being Emperor when you're 19 and inexperienced... I never thought it could bring you to new lows."

0000000000

"How is the excavation going?" Norbert asked an archaeologist,

"It is going swell, great Emperor!" the man responded, "We found the ancient tablet! It should lead us to what you're looking for! However.."

"What?" the Emperor asked, "What is it?"

"It may take us 5 days to decipher the language..." the archaeologist mumbled, "Give or take.. Thankfully for us, it's very similar to old Sechson, so that's going for us!"

"Then go back and decipher it!" Norbert ordered,

"Y-yes sir!" the man stammered fearfully and ran off.

The Emperor paced around his throne, humming a song to himself,

"I'll finally get what I want." he laughed, "And then I'll finally be able to rid all the Earthmates!"

Norbert laughed evilly as his hands were extended upwards,

"I will finally avenge father and I will be exalted in his sights! I will be the greatest emperor ever!"

**A big thanks to ShinyEevee who is giving me great support! I hope you guys like it thus far!**


	6. The Mystery Man

We Live On

Chapter 6

"The Mystery Man"

"What's going on?" Kyle said as Byron stepped in to his house, seeing he was afraid,

"There..." Byron panted, "Were bandits... They attacked... us..." 

"What!?" Mana asked worriedly as she went to grab a glass of water, "Who's us?"

"A buyer.." Byron responded, "I wanted to show.. Lynette a piece of land.. But I didn't have it ready... However I found the land she would be interested in, but another person came in so I took him to said land... However, while we where looking... We were attacked by elven bandits.. They killed him! They killed him!" he cried.

"They killed the buyer?" Kyle asked,

"Yes!" Byron yelled,

"Did you see which way they went!?" Kyle continued, drawing his sword,

"No... I hid behind a rock..." Byron mumbled, "But they killed him!" 

"Here.. Take a rest." Mana said and handed him a glass of water and a small towel, "You must be so scared... Don't worry, you're safe here." 

"Close one for Lynette." Kyle mumbled, "If she was the one you took, who knows what could've happened to her?"

"Yeah.." Byron said, "My papers were all over the place when she came... I don't know how.."

"That is odd." Mana muttered, "You were always very organized." 

At that very moment, Barrett walked in.

"Is my father here?" he asked, the spotted him, "Father... There's a stranger here! He landed in front of the cherry blossom tree! I don't know how, but he just appeared! Dorothy is bringing him here now!" 

"Oh come on! I always get strangers in my home!" Kyle groaned.

Dorothy walked in with the young lad from the Zexia chase, he was confused and disoriented,

"Where am I?" the youth groaned and rubbed his head,

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, "How did you get here?"

"I'm Micah.." the young man said, "And I don't know.."

"Micah?" Mana asked, "Where are you from, Micah?"

"Sharance..." Micah groaned, "Look, I don't know where I am or how I got here. Care to answer?" 

"Well..." Dorothy answered, "You're in... Alvarna.."

"And we don't know how you got here." Kyle added, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well.." Micah started to ponder, "I laid down to rest, since I was running... The next thing I remember is seeing a green glowing circle surrounding me... And then you found me here..."

"Wait, did you say a green circle?" Kyle asked,

"Yes..." Micah answered,

"That's how Lynette and I arrived here!" Kyle yelled, "How strange! It's like someone wants us together!"

"I'm sorry... I don't have that kind of preference." Micah grumbled,

"Oh! I didn't mean it that way!" Kyle chuckled, "I'm married.." he mumbled and held Mana close.

"Oh.. Ok." Micah said, "But what are you talking about?! Who's Lynette!? Heck, I don't even know you people! I just want to go home!"

"You said you were running, from what?" Barrett questioned,

"From some Zzyzxian prison guards." Micah responded, "They were holding me because they thought I was an Earthmate... But their little device misread me."

"So, you're not an Earthmate?" Kyle asked,

"No.." Micah told him, "I don't know why they held me! I have a life, you know?"

0000000000

"Leona." Lynette called her son, who was playing in the park,

"Yes, mom?" Leona responded as he came towards her,

"If you ever see that strange man again, tell me.. Ok?" Lynette asked,

"Ok!" Leona responded cheerfully, "Can I go play now? Cammy and Roy are waiting." he said and pointed to his new friends,

"Sure.." Lynette smiled, then Leona ran off.

It was not long until the man came into the scene, however, he just sat on the park bench and did nothing, just looked around.

"Who is he?" Lynette grumbled to herself as she stared at him, "What does he want with us?"

The man just kept to himself, minding his own business, only occasionally looking out to the sea.

"Mommy!" Leona yelled, "The man is here!" he said and pointed at him,

"Don't point!" Lynette scolded and smacked his hand,

The man just laughed at the scene, catching the attention of the two. Lynette, concerned with her son's safety, took action and walked over to him.

"Look!" she yelled at him, "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you better stay away from us, or I will do something!"

"Ha ha.." the man chuckled, "I remember when you said that." he mumbled,

"What?" Lynette said in confusion,

"And that face too!" the man smiled,

"Mommy, what's going on?" Leona asked, seeing the situation unfold,

"You'll know soon, Leona. You'll know soon." the man said and patted the boy's head with a book.

"Don't you touch my son!" Lynette yelled and held Leona back,

"Lynette, I don't plan to." the man said and laughed some more.

"How do you know my name?" Lynette growled, "How do you Leona's name?!" 

"You still don't get it, do you?" the man asked, "Well, I didn't plan on doing this.." he mumbled and took of his Zorro mask, which revealed his face and eyes, for the mask was also part sunglasses.

"What?" Lynette said in shock as she looked at his face, "how?" she said as she stared into his eyes, they were multicolored like hers. She then looked back at Leona, and saw the eyes were exactly the same.

"Hello. Mom." the man said and stood up,

"Who are you!?" Lynette yelled, catching the attention of Douglas, Tanya, and Gordon, who were chatting nearby, and ran to the scene.

"Is there something wrong?" Douglas asked,

"Is this man bothering you!?" Tanya added and pulled out her sword, "'Cause I'll be happy to fill him full of holes!"

"No.. No..." Lynette calmed down, "He's not... doing anything wrong."

"What?" Douglas asked, "Are you sure?" 

"I remember this!" 'Leona' said, "I was so scared!" he looked down a kid Leona's frightened expression, "Just like that!" 

"Who is that wierdo?" Tanya told Lynette,

"I think... He's my... son." Lynette mumbled,

"You're other son?" Gordon asked,

"No..." Lynette responded, "He's... Leona..."

"What!?" Leona yelled, "How?!"

"Why don't I explain?" older Leona asked and opened his trenchcoat, "Though I'll be breaking some of the laws of time by doing this." he chuckled and pulled out a golden medallion.

"What is that?" Douglas asked as he looked at the object.

"Not too far from now." older Leona started, "Little Leona here will steal a medallion from the Emperor of the Zzyzx... This medallion is super special in my timeline.." he said and twirled it in his hands, "I hid it for eight years while Norbert nearly killed all his officials looking for it... He was still on his hunt for Earthmates, but again, I was hidden."

"What does it do?" Lynette asked,

"I would like Kyle and Micah to be here for me to tell that." older Leona chuckled...


	7. The Future

We Live On

Chapter 7

"The Future"

"So, you think this is Leona?" Kyle asked as he inspected the older Leona,

"Yes..." Lynette mumbled,

"How can you be so sure?" Mana said to her,

"A mother knows.." Lynette told her,

"So, tell us, what does the medallion do?" Gordon asked older Leona again,

"Why don't I just show you?" older Leona said and held the medallion with both hands, "Chronos... traversan... dah!" he yelled, and the medallion glew, engulfed him in a golden bubble, and disappeared.

"What happened?!" Tanya yelled as she looked around.

It was five minutes when a mysterious wind picked up inside the house,

"What!?" Kyle yelled as the lights flickered on and off, and the wind grew stronger.

Then the golden bubble appeared once more, and near instantly, older Leona appeared.

"How about that?" he chuckled,

"What did it do?" Micah asked,

"I traveled through time, idiot!" older Leona yelled, "Did you not see?! Oh wait... You took the long way.."

"So you traveled in time?!" Gordon said,

"Yep... About five minutes into the future if I'm right." future Leona said, "So now you know, I'm Leona from the future!"

"But you traveled back in time, why!?" Kyle asked.

"Because.." future Leona mumbled, "I was there..." he turned serious, "In my time... Norbert had nearly killed all the Earthmates on the continent... My mom was killed by bandits... I had no left arm... I was alone... But I fixed everything!" he smiled, "I moved myself in the wagon before the rock that destroyed my arm fell, then I transported you three after that with my warp spell. Once I knew you were here, I snuck into Byron's house and shuffled the land deeds to prevent my mom to go to the land, and thus be killed by bandits."

"I knew it wasn't me!" Byron chuckled,

"Continuing.." future Leona said, "I unlocked Micah's cell because I found him to be useful much later on."

"Heh, thank you." Micah chuckled.

"A little more had to be done." Leona continued, "I stopped my younger self from hearing Alicia's fortune because it ruined my potential in the future... It was a really bad fortune. So now I live a full life in the future... I have my mom, my arm, and my courage! I can take on Norbert in my time!"

"You can?!" Kyle asked, "Then why don't you!?"

"Because..." future Leona mumbled, "I just felt like seeing my young mom again.." he smiled.

"Oh..." Lynette said, "Leona.." she ran and hugged him, "I'm sorry... And thank you for saving me.."

"Anything for you mom." future Leona said and left the embrace, "I have to go now.. I have to defeat Norbert in my time.." he said and held the medallion, then said the incantation and he left.

"I believe in you.." Lynette mumbled as the wind died down.

**000(In the future...)000**

"Ok..." Leona said as he arrived back at his time, inside the run down house of Raguna, "I have to make a plan." he whispered and moved a worn down desk to suit his need. "I have to attack him when he least expec-Huh?" he yelled as the door to the house was brought down.

"Leona!" a voice called out, it was none other than Norbert, who was accompanied by his guards,

"Norbert!?" Leona yelled, "H-how!?

"A little birdie told me where you were.." Norbert chuckled, and the guards brought in Micah, who was bound in chains.

"I'm sorry..." Micah said hoarsely, "They made me..."

"Micah.." Leona mumbled, "I forgive you..."

"I find it cute that you thought that stealing the Chronos Medallion from me would be a good idea." Norbert chuckled, "Take it!" he ordered his guards, who seized Leona before he could escape.

"You'll never get this medallion!" Leona yelled and tried to break it in half, but since it was gold... That did not work.

"Pipe down and give it to me!" Norbert said and yanked the object from his hand, "This is mine now.." he chuckled. "Here, Commander." he said and passed it to the Supreme Commander, who gave a nod to Leona, and in that split second, the Commander punched Norbert in the face, ran to Leona, covered his eyes.

"Solar Flash!" Leona yelled and a bright flash lit up the room, blinding everyone except him and the Commander.

"I can't see!" Norbert yelled as he felt around, "Damn it!"

The other soldiers too moaned and yelled as they held their heads in pain.

"Commander!" Leona told the man, "You have to go back! Think of Alvarna!"

"But aren't you going!?" the Supreme Commander asked,

"No..." Leona said, "I already did what I have to do... And we can't let Norbert have it! Heck! We can even have him discover it!"

"How do we do that!?" the Commander asked,

"Let my younger self find it first, and then give this mind erase potion to Norbert!" Leona said, "It should delete about 15 years of memories, so he forgets about the whole thing!"

"Alright! But what about you!?" the man asked,

"I'll stay here... Delay him." Leona said and pulled out a dagger, "You go!"

"You know.." the Commander mumbled, "You're as brave as your father.."

"Thank you.." Leona smiled, "Oh! Take this!" he said and passed him the warp spell

"Thank you! Chronos.. Traversan... dah!" the Commander yelled and the medallion took him away.

By this time, the blinding spell wore off, and Norbert and his soldiers could now see.

"Where'd he go!?" Norbert yelled at Leona,

"I don't know." Leona chuckled and stuck up his dagger, "To die with honor is the best way!"

**0000000000**

"Leona!" the group inside Kyle's house yelled happily as the golden bubble returned, only to return to normal when they saw it was only the Supreme Commander who came.

"Where's Leona?" Kyle asked,

"He stayed.." the Commander responded, "But he thought up a plan to stop Norbert!"

"What is it?" Mana asked,

"We have to go to Zexia!" the Supreme Commander said, "We have to meet Norbert before he grabs hold of the medallion and uses it!"

"But that's a week long trip!" Byron said, "There's no way you will make it in time! When is he getting hold of it then?"

"Today by Evening." the Supreme Commander Responded, "That''s when he travels to the site and grabs hold of it... Then unleashes his master plan."

"But wait.." Micah said, "Why didn't he do it before if he already had it?"

"Because..." the Supreme Commander mumbled, "I stopped him... But that's not enough, eventually, when I'm old... Like now... he will no longer listen to me and then use it, so my efforts will be in vain... So minus well stop him now than regret it later! Don't worry! I have the warp spell! I can zip us to Zexia in no time!"

"What are we waiting for?" Kyle said, "I'm ready to go!"

"We're waiting for Leona to be ready." the future commander said and looked down at the boy, who was scared,

"I-I can't do this..." Leona mumbled, "I'm just a kid!"

"No you're not..." Lynette told him, "You're a brave man... Just like your dad.."

"I-I am?" Leona stammered,

"You sure are, son." the future Supreme Commander said, "I saw it not too long ago..." he mumbled, "So! Is everyone ready? It's almost evening!" he looked at the clock, "Leona's counting on us!"

"Yeah!" Micah said,

"Then hold on to my hand!" the commander said and extended his arm, "This how you let multiple people through a warp!"

**Time travel is super complicated... That is all I have to say... Please Review and stay tuned for more!**


	8. The Beginning of The End

We Live On

Chapter 8

"The Beginning of the End"

"So..." Norbert said, "You lied to me, didn't you?" 

"We never knew the tablet would be that easy to translate, now." the archaeologist chuckled, "Now come with me, my lord, the Temple is this way."

000000000

"Ah... Is this not too luxurious for a temple?" Norbert said as he looked at the extravagant ruins,

"Well..." the archaeologist said, "We didn't know if the word meant temple or palace... it was nearly the same.."

"Are you all watching this?" Norbert told the Supreme Commander and the Cardinal Commanders, who were accompanying him,

"Yes, my lord." they responded,

"This is my ultimate plan, you know?" Norbert chuckled as he walked on the temple steps, "With the Chronos Medallion.. I will finally get rid of the pesky Earthmates."

"That's what you think!" a voice yelled, it was Micah, sword extended.

"What!?" Norbert yelled as he caught sight of the group, "Who let you in here!?"

"I did." the future Supreme Commander came forth, shocking both Norbert and his present counterpart.

"What's this?!" the present Commander said, "He's me!"

"Thanks to this!" the future one said and held up the medallion.

"What!?" Norbert yelled, "But how!?"

"Yeah!" the archaeologist said, "The Medallion is on the pedestal over there!" he yelled and pointed at the unretreived, present copy.

"Don't you touch that!" Lynette yelled as Norbert tried to make his way to the other Medallion, only for Micah in his wooly form to tackle him down.

"What is going on!?" the Northern Commander yelled, "Who are they!?"

"This is impossible!" the present Supreme Commander continued.

"Get off of me!" Norbert yelled and kicked Wooly Micah away, "Ah ha!" he yelled and held up the other Medallion, "I'll hesitate no longer!" said and held up the object.

"Chronos... Traversan... Dah!" Norbert said, and the time travel started, which ended with the golden bubble disappearing.

"What is he going to do!?" Kyle yelled as Norbert disappeared,

"We know..." the Southern Commander said, but in a different voice.

**0000000000**

"Ah ha!" Norbert said as he landed in Norad, but 40,000 years before, "Now... Where are they.." he mumbled and took out the Earthmate locator.

"Who's there!?" a voice called out, hearing the ruckus of the travel, it was a man,

"Riley, what is it?" another voice added, it was a woman.

"Ah ha!" Norbert said in alert as his device went off, "I found you! The first Earthmates ever to exist!"

"Who are you?" the man, Riley, asked,

"Your doom." Norbert chuckled, took out his sword, and stabbed the first Male Earthmate in the chest.

"Riley!" the woman screamed as her partner fell dead, "How could you!?"

"With a sword." Norbert taunted, "Now to take care of you!" he said and swung his sword, cutting the first Earthmate female's throat.

"Gah.." she groaned and gargled, then collapsed.

"My work is done here..." Norbert laughed and once again grabbed the medallion.

**0000000000**

"Stop pulling my leg! You're the great dragons?!" Kyle asked the Cardinal Commanders,

"Yes.." the Eastern responded,

"Prove it!" Micah yelled,

At that instant, the spirits of the dragons left their human hosts, shocking everyone around.

"Now.. There is no time to talk!" Ventuswill's spirit said, "Norbert has now caused the biggest disruption in the space time continuum on the planet!"

"What did he do!?" Kyle asked worriedly,

"He killed the first Earthmates.." Aquaticus responded, "You have less than fifteen minutes before you are erased from existence."

"Wait.. Shouldn't it happen instantly?" Micah asked,

"It happens instantly alright." Terrable answered, "But the farther you are apart from the main time cataclysm, the longer time you exist... Since this was many generations ago, the cataclysm has to destroy all your forefathers before it gets to you.. For the traveler, the effects happen instantly because whilst he travels, the cataclysm is taking its toll faster from his point of view."

"How are we suppose to stop it!?" Lynette said, "Leona will be gone forever!"

"There is only one way you can stop it." Feirsome told her, "But it will be difficult... The Medallion has become corrupted from too much selfish use... Only the hand of a descendant of the before races can help you."

"'Before Races'!? What are those!?" the future Supreme Commander asked.

"The Races before Men, Dwarves and Elves." Ventuswill informed, "There is only one of the two of these races still left... The Vampires.."

"V-V-vampires?!" Leona yelled,

"What is the other race?" Micah asked,

"The other race are the creators of the Chronos Medallion.." Aquaticus said, "They were humans... But with more advance magic power... Enough to rip holes through space-time.. As you have seen.. They were the Chronarchs. However, they were destroyed..."

"How?" the Supreme Commander inquired,

"We're wasting time!" Kyle interrupted, "We have to find the Vampires!"

"I know where to find some!" Micah said, "I met some from my travels! They lived in Trampoli!"

"Then let's not waste any more time, stupid!" Kyle yelled, grabbed the warp spell from the Future Commander, and whisked off.

"Impatient." Micah grumbled and jumped into the green circle that was left behind.

0000000000

"The Chronarchs were destroyed.." Terrable sighed, "Because they waged war upon every single living thing."

"They nearly wiped out both the Proto-Monsters and the Vampires they shared the land with." Firesome added,

"Until one day... The waged war upon all the gods..." Ventuswill mumbled,

"However..." Aquaticus said, "Since the gods are separate from the Space-time continuum... It was a losing battle... We destroyed them with fire and brimstone rained from the skies.."

"Oh my..." Lynette mumbled, then, however, started to shake violently.

"Mom?" Leona said, "Mom!" he yelled and tried to hold her.

"Mom?" Lynette said when she finally stopped, "Stupid brat! I'm not your mother!" she yelled and pushed him away.

"What?!" Leona yelled,

"The change in history has got a hold on her, Leona." Ventuswill told him, "I'm sorry."

"Who are you freaks!?" Lynette yelled, pointing at the dragon spirits, "You look like monsters! I'm going to kill you!"

"I see now.." Aquaticus mumbled, "With the death of the Earthmates... Peace between men and monsters was not possible... And neither was it with any other race... Oh my... They are all at war with each other!"

"What's happening!?" Leona cried as his feet started to disappear, "Help!"

"What's wrong with you, boy!?" the present Supreme Commander, no longer in his glorious armor, but in some leather one, yelled.

The future Supreme Commander vanished.

"Help!" Kyle yelled as he came back, "My stomach!" he pointed to the hole in his center.

"What is going on?" Iris asked as she looked around, seeing the landscape was transforming.

"Iris... We need your help.." Terrable told the two, "And fast.."


	9. The Race that Time Forgot

We Live On

Chapter 9

"The Race that Time Forgot"

"Ah! I know you!" Iris said as she looked at the dragons, "You are the ones that killed all the Chronarchs from the stories!"

"Yes." Firesome said, "But Iris, we need your help! An Emperor named Norbert has altered history because he has killed the first Earthmates! We need you to get the Chronos Medallion and go back to stop him!"

"Oh... So that's what's going on.." Iris mumbled, seeing the once lively Zexia was now a shaddy wooden fort on a hill, but the temple was intact. "But where is the Medallion?"

"It should be here.." Terrable stalled, "Right about now!" he said, and at that moment, Norbert appeared, holding the medallion.

"Huh?" Norbert said, "What's going on!?"

"You went on!" Aquaticus roared, "You made this happen when you killed the first Earthmates! Just you wait till the effects get their last victim!"

"Who is that?!" Norbert scoffed,

"YOU!" the four dragons roared in rage, causing Norbert to fall to the ground.

"What?!" Norbert said in horror, "ME?!"

"Yes! But there is a way out..." Ventuswill said, "You have to give the Medallion to Iris over there so they can stop you.."

"Why can't I do it!?" Norbert grumbled, "Should I give my position to stupid women!?"

"Stupid!?" Iris yelled, and the two ran to attack him.

"I'M SORRY!" Norbert screamed as he was being beaten, "TAKE IT! TAKE IT!" he said and threw the medallion at them.

"Thank you." Iris smiled,

"Whatever.." Norbert grumbled, "See, I got a cut because of you... Jeez... I'm bleeding pretty bad.."

"Bleeding?" Iris asked in curiosity, their pupils dilating in pleasure,

"Enough!" Firesome roared, "Iris! You have to save the world!"

"Oh! Right!" Iris said, and the two held the medallion, which instantly activated without the incantation.

**00000000000**

"Now where is he?" Iris Blanche asked Noire,

"Over there!" Noire responded and pointed to the distance,

"Let's get him!" Blanche yelled, and the two, using their Vampire speed, ran towards the scene.

"Your doom.." Norbert said and started to raise his sword,

"Stop!" Noire yelled and kick Norbert in the sides, "Grab him, Iris!" she yelled.

"Got him!" Blanche said, "Now let's take him back!"

"Gotcha!" Noire responded and raised the Medallion, which took them back instantly.

"What was that all about, Lucia?" Riley mumbled and rubbed his head,

"I really do not know..." Lucia responded, "Maybe it was an illusion.

**0000000000**

"Let me go!" Norbert yelled as they returned back to the present, everything was restored to normal,

"Take the other Medallion!" Terrable said, and Micah ran over and yanked the present Medallion from Norbert before he escaped.

"You fools!" Norbert yelled,

"Here.. Have this!" Future Supreme Commander said and poured the Memory wipe potion into his mouth.

Norbert struggled for a few minutes but then calmed down.

"Um... Who are you?" he mumbled as he looked to see Lynette and the gang,

"It worked..." The future Commander sighed,

"Yes.." Aquaticus informed, "But Pontius.. You must return to your time with the future Medallion to really set things right." he told the Supreme Commander.

"Alright.." Pontius responded, "Leona." he told the lad, who was holding the said object, "You were great... Now.. I need to go back."

"Yes, Mr. Commander." Leona replied and gave the old man the Medallion,

"You all were good!" the future Pontius said, "Now.. Goodbye!

Chronos... Traversan... Dah!" he yelled, and he was taken away in the golden bubble.

"I guess our job is done." Iris chuckled, "Can we please go back to sleep?"

"But it's day!" Micah groaned,

"But I'm a vampire!" the two responded and laughed.

0000000000

"You should keep the Present Medallion." Ventuswill told Leona, "It would make your future self very happy."

"Ok.." Leona mumbled and placed the Medallion in his coat, "There! All safe!"

"That's my boy..." Lynette laughed, "Always on top of things!"

"Yes..." Terrable said, "Just like his father."

The area went quiet,

"Well.. We should be heading off now." Micah mumbled,

"Yeah.." Kyle added, "Mana must be really worried about me by now..."

"Alright." Lynette said, "Thank you so much for your help!"

"Don't mention it!" the two laughed, and using a warp spell, they left.

"We should leave too." present Pontius said, with the Cardinal Commanders behind him,

"Yeah.." the Southern said, "But next time you all want to possess a body, at least give a warning!"

he grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Aquaticus chuckled, "I was practicing the technique on you guys.. I was planning to use it on Micah's... Never mind."

"Well then." Pontius laughed, "Keeping secrets are we then? Well.. Men aren't supposed to know everything.. We'd best be off!" he said and led his party away, carrying a knocked out Norbert as well.

0000000000

"Divine Dragons?" Lynette asked the spirits,

"Yes?" the four responded,

"Can we use the medallion for one last thing?" she asked and held Leona close,

"What is it?" Ventuswill asked,

"Well..." Leona said...


	10. A Happy End

We Live On

Chapter 10

"A Happy End"

"As you wish..." Terrable told the two, "It is possible."

"Thank you!" the two humans responded,

"You ready, Leona?" Lynette asked,

"Sure thing Mom!" Leona said and held up the medallion, "Chronos... Traversan... DAH!" he yelled, and the usual thing happened. (You know.. that time travel thing.)

**0000000000**

"Are you sure we landed in the right place, mom?" Leona asked as he looked around,

"I'm sure, Leona." Lynette said, and out of the blue, a group of four young men came running down the path they were on.

"Last one to the ruins is a rotten egg!" the first youth yelled, it was Camus, but it was a much younger version of him.

"It's not going to be me!" the second said, it was Zavier, who ran quite fast,

"Neither I!" the third one added, it was Lukas,

"Hey! Wait up!" the fourth and final one called out, it was none other than Raguna, who was carrying a milk jug, "I'm helping Emmett with this delivery!" he said, but groaned when he saw that they had no intention of slowing down. "Phew." he sighed, then looked at Lynette and Leona, "Hey! Are you new here?" he asked cheerfully.

"R-Raguna.." Lynette cried, "It's really you..."

"Of course!" past Raguna said, "Wait.. How did you know my name?"

"Daddy!" Leona could not contain his emotions and ran to his father, "You look so much better than how mom describes you!"

"D-dad!?" Raguna yelled in shock, "Look kid.. I'm not your dad!" he said and tried to nudge him away,

"Excuse my son.." Lynette mumbled, "He's a bit... Soft in the head." she said,

"It's fine..." Raguna laughed awkwardly, "Really... But hey, who are you two?"

"You'll know soon enough." Lynette mumbled and hugged him, "Come on." she told Leona as she backed away, "We have to go." 

"But mom!" Leona whined, "D-"

"No buts! Come on!" Lynette grumbled and took off with her son.

0000000000

"That was weird..." Raguna muttered to himself as he watched the two run off,

"Hey, slowpoke!" Camus called out, "We're waiting for you in the pools! Hurry, my trunks are going out of style!"

"Oh... Hey Camus." Raguna turned to him, "Something weird just happened right now.."

"Did it have anything to do with Mist and Turnips?" Camus asked cautiously,

"No." Raguna responded, at which Camus sighed in relief, "But a woman and her kid just came up to me and started hugging.."

"Maybe she likes you." Camus chuckled, "And her kid... Maybe he wants you to be his dad? I don't know." 

"Neither do I.." Raguna mumbled, "But can you keep this a secret between best friends?"

"Sure.." Camus reassured, "Just like you kept my secret on my proposal to Melody!"

"Thanks." Raguna smiled, then started to walk with Camus. "Hey.. You really think she liked me?"

he asked,

"I don't know." Camus said, "Fate likes to mess with us sometimes." he said, "Now come on!" he laughed, "I can't wait to do my Super Deluxe Grand Slam Cannonball 5000!"

"Alright.." Raguna grumbled, "I'll just have to deliver this later..." he said and set down the jug under a shady tree, then looked off into the distance, "Fate..." he mumbled to himself.

"Come on!" his three friends called him,

"Alright!" Raguna said, took off his clothes, and ran off to join them in the pool...

**It's done! I really hope you like this story! It is shorter than its predecessor, but I hope that doesn't affect anything! Please Review! I really like your feedback and constructive criticism, it helps me be better, and me being better makes better stories for you to enjoy! Once again, this is SuperMastour wishing you a blessed day!**


	11. Epilogue

We Live On

**Epilogue**

"I think it is time..." a mysterious voice spoke, "Someone has used the Medallion to awaken our souls!"

"Yes.." Another added, "Thanks to this, The Chronarchs will rise again!" she said, and many more voices started to laugh evilly.

**0000000000**

In the golden wheatfields of Heaven, under a tree on a hill sat four figures, seemingly passing the time.

"Raguna..." a strong young man spoke, it was Camus, "Have you checked up on Lynette and Leona lately?"

"Why, yes.." Raguna responded, "My little boy just helped save the world!"

"That's great." a third young lad, Zavier, said, "Oh! Royal Flush!" he cheered and set down his cards.

"Rats!" the fourth, Lukas, growled and threw his cards on the ground, "That's the fourth time, Zavier!"

"Guess we're not good enough.." Camus chuckled and grabbed all the cards, "Good job Zavier."

"Thanks." Zavier responded,

"Did you guys train yesterday?" Raguna asked, "I did."

"Yep." Camus mumbled, "I feel stronger than when I was alive! This place has this special area where the gravity increases the farther you go, making your body stronger!"

"I go there." Zavier said and grabbed his cards from the freshly shuffled deck.

They were going about their idle chat until a big voice interrupted their game,

"Raguna, Camus, Lukas, Zavier." the voice called out,

"Yeah, God?" Raguna asked as he looked up to the bright light,

"Someone has made a wish to bring you back to life." the voice informed, "And I have granted my blessing to it... You will return home."

"Are you serious!?" the four yelled in excitement, they couldn't believe their ears!

"Yes." the voice responded, "The reason to return your life is good, and they do need you down there... However, the life you'll get is only temporary, you have a month to live until you must return back here. So you will not forget this, I will place this on your heads as a reminder." He said, and four halos appeared on their heads,

"Wow!" Lukas said as he saw the golden, glowing ring levetating on his head,

"Thanks, God!" Zavier said in glee and the four stood up.

"You're welcome, child." the voice chuckled, "Now.. Since you are entering the world of mortals, you will age according to your age to catch up to the people of that time... Nevertheless, here are your weapons... Now go, my children! Help your loved ones!" He urged.

"Will do!" Raguna said and grabbed his sword,

"We'll send you a postcard, Big Man!" Lukas chuckled and ran off,

"So Long!" Camus added as they disappeared in the horizon.

**I was going to save this for tomorrow, but I decided to post it today... It's just the end...**

**This smells like a trilogy! Uh Oh! More work for me! Ha ha, jk... There will be a third installment on its way though! I hope you enjoyed this little "teaser trailer"! This is SM, truly signing out!**


End file.
